Exclusion of air bubbles from fluids delivered in intravenous (IV) fluid delivery systems typically relies on gravity, and resulting buoyancy behavior of air, to aid in the exclusion of air bubbles. However, gravity is not available to separate fluids from gases during spaceflight. This fundamental fact of physics limits the use of certain medical equipment and procedures like anesthetic vaporizers and IV fluid delivery in microgravity. While a pressure bag can be utilized to allow the delivery of fluid, it does not solve the problem of an excessive amount of air in the IV tubing to be dispensed to the patient. Moreover, terrestrial air filters typically available for IV fluids are not designed to handle the large amount of air that may be delivered in microgravity.